An individual's ability to sleep properly can have a profound impact on the individual's functionality, mood, and health. Individual episodes of poor sleep can be disruptive in one's daily life, and over time, prolonged periods of sleep deprivation can interfere with one's ability to physically work and can adversely affect one's mental state. Furthermore, other disorders (e.g., mental health disorders, pain-related disorders, etc.) can be comorbid with sleep disorders, where episodes of poor sleep can have an adverse effect on one's state in relation to another disorder, leading to a negative feedback loop in state across the disorders. Unfortunately, current standards of detection, diagnosis, and treatment of sleep-related disorders, as well as barriers to seeking diagnosis and treatment, are responsible for delays in diagnoses of disorders and/or misdiagnoses of disorders, which cause such disorders to remain untreated. Furthermore, sleep disorders are often treated as “non-serious”, which can create social barriers to seeking help and/or promote individuals to self-treat their disorders with various methods of treatment. Current methods of detection, diagnosis, and treatment of sleep disorders are, however, severely deficient in many controllable aspects. In addition to these deficiencies, further limitations in detection, diagnosis, treatment, and/or monitoring of progress during treatment prevent adequate care of individuals with diagnosable and treatable sleep-related disorders.
As such, there is a need in the field of mental health for a new and useful method and system for characterizing and treating poor sleep behavior. The technology includes such a new and useful method and system for characterizing and treating poor sleep behavior.